Moon Plague:Lost File
by SnuggleBunnyBaby
Summary: Humans found a new virus and began to test it on animals to see what it would do. Little did they know the virus would become a plague, it killed every human on the earth. Pocket,a rat,is one of the only to survive in the testing lab. This is his story.
1. Preface

_I do not own the world, I know nothign of the Moon Plague. This story is of my creativity, so no claming it as your own. But the Mare in this story is for my friend, Sierra and Pocket is based on her pet rat. Injoy_

-----------------------------

**Preface**

The scent of the dead rotting body filling my nose as I crept into the hall of the house. When I was then in the kitchen, I found the body. It was a young blood hound that was chained to the pipes of the sink.

"Poor guy." I muttered to myself as I went past his body, then to the food dish that was just out of reach from him. There was still some nice dog kibble in the bowl. I picked up two bits and nibbled on them.

"Sorry old guy, but a rat has to eat too." My voice was small as I stared at the wide open eyes on the hound. I could tell he died a slow death. "You dint even have the Moon Plague did you? No, you didn't." Shaking my white head, I crept out of the home to the outside.

The sun shined on my white body as I looked around; there was no one who miles and I was just a young rat. The earth truly has changed, sadly for the worst. The trees seemed twisted with age and the sky had the scent of death still lingering on it. No bird flew in the sky, not a whisper of life in this part of town.

I remember how the world became like this. I was there; I was one of the testing animals they use to see what this virus would do. Lollicterine, pronounced like Luner-ic-ter-ny. It was a form of germ the humans found on the moon. That's why animals call it the Moon Plague.

This plague killed most of us and all of the humans. Well that's what I think; I have not been around the whole world yet. I bet I would not even get to see the Grand Canyon before I turn ten. And that's only about seven years away.

By the way, I'm Pocket, the rat, also known as R-14 to the white coats. I was not always alone. I had friends, two friends. They were like family to me; Chief, the German shepherd and Cadence, the sweet, wonderful mare.

They are gone now, to the Island of Heaven. That's what this old rabbit talk about all the time. A place where us animals go after our time here is over.

The Moon Plague took from my friends from me, but it is what that's keeping me alive so long. Each animal or human has a different reaction to it, but mostly it leads to death. I was one of the lucky ones to live and be immune to sickness. So my chances of a long life are great.

A lot of the time I regret living, most of the time I think of my friends if they were still here. But I will not give up hope to find others, animals that lived through the Moon Plague, others that will be like family, but never like Chief or Cadence.

I will never give up hope.

---------------------------------------------

_Rate this please. Sorry it is short, but It is just the preface. if you want to know more about the Moon Plague ideas just ask me. I will be happy to tell you. _

_The nexted part of the story will be coming soon._

[Sorry for all the grammer errors I had, my spelling is never the best thing.]


	2. Chapter 1

_Sierra is the proff reader of my storys. This is the begining of Pockets life in the 'Buidling' with that white coats._

---------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The building was as white as a hospital, for it was kind of used like one. Testing rooms, surgeries, and it is a very scary place. Hospitals are scary to many, and I will never step a paw into one ever in my life after what I saw in this building.

I came to the building when I was just two, still young and small. Many animals where here; rodents, felines, canines, equines filled each cage, room, and stall. Many of us felt like we finally had a home. A place where they fed us, cleaned us, but we were wrong.

My place was in a small clean walled room. Only one window let in light and one table in the middle of the room. On the walls where shelves; we were on the shelves in small cages. If you were lucky, you dint have to share a cage.

This was good for two reasons, one, you dint have to share the food they gave you, and two, if they died in the cage you have to worry about the smell.

I had to share a cage, the old mouse didn't live that long, she died in her sleep after the second week I arrived there. Poor old lady, she told me amazing stories each night, but I knew she was insane from the virus. She spoke of places where no human has seen, places where animals could live free.

Maybe know I will believe her, I just have this little feeling in me that she was right. Sadly, I didn't have the hope of getting out of this place alive. Many of the animals where 'failing' the tests; meaning they died from the virus.

I never failed a test yet, my body just seems immune to the virus or the virus made me immune to other sickness. This might be a good thing, but because of my able to pass power, I was the talk of the animals in the room, even the talk of the animals from other rooms.

As a normal day came and a white coat picked me up from my cage, he took me pasted the equine stable. There I saw the most beautiful thing in my life. She was a dark bay mare, long legs and soft wind tossed mane.

Later, I lean that she is Candace. We become great friends, but in the beginning she hated me. Being a horse as she was, she hated rodents; small little bodies that crawl over the ground. I was confused at first.

Soon I learned that the equine kind saw themselves a high race or breed of us, so they never liked us so close to them. I still think that's a silly idea. Rodents are very smart, we should get some credit.

After the white coat talked to a few others white coats, when he was done talking, he walked into a strange scented room still holding me very tight in his grip.

The walls where grey as a soon to-be storm cloud. I didn't like it in here, I bad feeling filled me as my fur became damp with a nervous sweat.

I was set down on a table, a bright lamp turned on and faced to me, and my little pink eyes squinted at it. Before I knew it, a sharp pain pinched my tail. I let out a scream, but to human ears it was more of a squeak.

I searched around pasted his hands, trying to see what he did, and then I saw it, my wonderful, beautiful tail was gone. The horrible white coat dropped my bloody tail in a little bag and all that I knew to do was bite, and that's what I did.

A sharp, fat bite on is wrist. He winced and smacked my away, cursing to himself as blood dripped down out of his glove he wore.

I was proud of myself, I proved I was not just this white coats little testing subjected. I had feeling, I cared about myself and I was angered and full of pain with that lose of my tail.

To a rodent race born with a tail, if hurt to lose it. We are not like a lizard that thinks they are cool because they can lose their tail without a sweat.

Looking back to the man, he was using a phone thing and about a few minutes later there was a group of white coats in the room. They had these odd hats on their faces, crowding around the one I bit into.

He was rushed away and without a second thought, a hand grabbed me, hard. I felt my life being smashed away from me, and for a moment I could have swore I saw the light.

When I came to, I was in a new cage, in a smaller room then I was ever in. The room had a scent of bleach and air cleaner. Slowly I stood, a little dizzy; my body was unbalanced without my tail.

I voice startled me.

"Welcome little hamster, to the room of the biters, infectors, and mentally challenged animals. Also know as End of the Line. "

My little gaze went around till I saw a large sharp in a cage across the small room. Sitting up I looked closer seeing the light brown eyes look back.

It was a germen shepherded. His coat ragged with age and had a grin like an old man. His eyes showed he was not in his right mind.

"I'm a rat, sir." I told his kindly, knowing he must be insane to act so calm in a place like this.

"Is that so? Well rats have ugly tails, and you lad have nothing but a stub on your rump." With that he nodded to himself, seeming glade he knew so much.

My gaze dropped and I looked at where my tail should have been, but it was gone, and all was left was a scabby stub, a sad excuse for a tail.

"My name is Chief, lad. Who are you and why are you in this room?"

"I'm Pocket, sir. And I believe if I'm right, it is because I bite one of the white coats hands."

"That's a shame lad, he might die you know, humans always die when one of us bite them. It's sad but true, you might not think its sad now, but you would most likely be dead if the white coats didn't take you in." he just jabbered on and on after that.

Soon I was asleep, not ever knowing the time, for this room had no windows for light to come in. Days passed, well I think there days, I still can't tell, but not a single white coat come in, food was already in our dishes. So much food we could live forever on it.

Chief talked to me all the time, mostly every moment of the time I was awake. I believe he is lonely; no one else is in this room that's alive. Chief said he has been in this room for over a month know, only seeing one or two white coats bring in food.

I began to feel a little weak; ever after I ate, to tell the truth I felt worse after I ate. That old dog never ate, well I never saw eat. He just sat there staring at all wall talking about 'it was the end' and 'beware the food' or curled up in a ball. Never eating, just talking to his self. I never understood him, still one day a white coat did come in.

"It's still alive." The white coat muttered to herself and replaced the old food in my dish then the same with Chiefs'. She stood up and then left the room.

At that moment it hit me, the food was poison, that why Chief didn't eat it and why I felt sick from eating it. With a little gasp and pushed the dish away from me.

This was the end of the line. But I was going to make it out of here, one way or another.

--------------------------------------

_There it is._

_ Scary, trying to poison the animals that do wrong. o.0_

_ How wrong can you get?_


End file.
